The present invention relates to a heat pipe structure and a method for fabricating the heat pipe, and more particular, to a method for fabricating a heat pipe structure of which a wick structure is attached to an inner surface of an end portion thereof such that a heat pipe can be used to contact a heat source with the end portion for dissipation.
Heat pipes have been commonly used for dissipating heat generated by electronic products. The heat pipes have high thermal conducting ability, high thermal transmission, high thermal conductivity, light weight, non-mobile device, simple structure and versatile applications.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional heat pipe structure 1a includes two conoid ends converged from the tubular member 10a. One of the conoid end 11a is formed by soldering after a wick structure 13a is attached to an interior wall of the tubular member by a supporting member 12a. The wick structure 13a includes a screen mesh with capillary function which is advantageous for transmission of working fluid in the heat pipe 1a. 
However, the conoid ends of the heat pipe 1a do not have wick structure attached or with incomplete attachment. Therefore, conventional heat pipes can not use the end portion to contact the heat sink or heat source for dissipating.